


A Mother's Day Gift

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is given a gift for mother's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Day Gift

The General stood alone, staring out at nothing. She was lost in her own thoughts most likely, thinking about everything she had lost so far. Her son was lost to her forever and now her lover had been taken from her. The fact that it was her son who took him from her could only make it worse.

Poe bit his lip, hesitating in the doorway. He looked over at BB-8, raising an eyebrow at the droid. He tilted his head towards Leia and smiled as his friend understood, rolling over to the solitary woman.

"Well hello there..." Leia smiled down at the droid, bending down to stroke the top of their head. "What are you doing here?" She listened politely as the droid started to trill and beep at her, nodding in understanding. "I see..."

Poe finally worked up the courage to step out then. The pilot smiled, keeping his hands behind his back. "General..."

"I used to change your diapers; there's no reason to call me by my rank here."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he confessed.

"Oh?"

"Well...I know that today is a holiday on some planets meant to honor mothers..."

"...Poe..."

"...and I've always seen you as a second mother ever since losing my own..." Poe revealed his gift, smiling shyly as the creature continued to shift and squirm in his hands.

Leia could only stare at the animal for a moment before finally reaching out, taking it from Poe carefully. It was an odd looking thing, pointed ears and with a tongue that seemed incapable of going back into its mouth. "Poe..."

"They're supposed to be good for people. Natural therapy animals," he explained. He blushed as the older woman hugged him, returning the gesture as he rubbed her back. "Is it okay to call you mom sometimes?"

"Always."


End file.
